


Farmer

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Farmer

Clint is a buisnessman.  
His farming buisness was successful.   
He owned on of the largest,   
Farms in Iowa.  
Clint loved his farm.  
It was a source of extra income.   
He was very well of.

His farm is located,   
In the country side.  
Its close and surrounded by nature and forests.  
The town in which the farm is located,   
Is small.   
Everyone knows everyone.   
Clint enjoys it.  
Its like having a big family. 

Clint inherited the farm,   
From his grandparents.   
It was their pride and joy.  
Barney got their cabin in the hills.  
The farm has a homey feeling.   
And Clint comes here when,  
He needs a taste of home.


End file.
